


Finding Home

by LazyBlaise



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, chapters are currently pre-trespasser but this may change later, they'll be done when I have the time and want to do them lmao, this is extremely self indulgent, updates will be spotty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBlaise/pseuds/LazyBlaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of chapters, featuring Atisha Lavellan, a gentle and soft spoken elf, and Dorian Pavus, the charming and witty mage from Tevinter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sat in my drive for at least a month! I've been um-ing and ah-ing over if or not I should post this, but I'm finally happy with how it looks.  
> Feedback is very much appreciated! Even though what I've planned to write is rather self-indulgent, I'd still love to hear what others think of this and future chapters!  
> I'm also VERY unsure of some tags to use.. any suggestions there would be great as well ^^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: So before I didn't put notes for some reason. Anyway, this is a set of self indulgent writing for my favourite Inquisitor so far! I'm still pleased with how this chapter came out so it's getting no changes as of now! Hopefully I'll be posting MORE chapters soon. (07/05/2016)

“It has been a while since you left your clan, Inquisitor. Do you expect to someday go back?” The question caught Atisha off guard and he stopped walking for a second to look at Cassandra in surprise.

“What’s this? Already had enough of me?” he tried, though his smile was too strained for the joke to be convincing.

“Not at all, I was simply curious,” she explained, watching him from the corner of her eye. “You so rarely speak of your home that I was wondering if you missed it.” Knowing from past experience that trying to avoid the Seeker’s question would get him nowhere, he turned his face away and swallowed against the lump forming in his throat before replying.

“That place hasn’t been home for a long time, unfortunately,” he said, unable to stop the short, hard laugh tumbling from his mouth afterwards.

“No matter,” Dorian said, as he came up from behind and clapped a hand against his shoulder, startling the elf with the sudden contact. “You can simply find a new home here.” Dorian’s hand squeezed reassuringly on Atisha’s shoulder, before it fell to his side as he walked away.

Cassandra took this as her cue to leave as well, talking about how she had her duties to attend to, as Atisha simply stared after Dorian. Realising that he still needed to speak to the man about the letter that had arrived earlier that day, he started to walk in the direction that he’d gone. Knowing Dorian, he was already halfway to the library.

 

* * *

 

 

“What if it’s something important?” Atisha argued. “I think you should at least see what your family wants.”

“I didn’t ask what you thought, did I?” Dorian snapped. He sighed heavily, before turning back to Atisha and apologising. “That… was unworthy.”

“Yes, it was,” he said, folding his arms, fixing a stern look on Dorian. The man sighed again and leaned against the shelves, his head hitting the wood with a soft thunk.

“There’s no harm in hearing what this man of my father’s has to say,” he admitted as he thought it over for a few seconds. “If I don’t like it, however, I want to leave.”

“Your family is trying to reach out to you,” Atisha pointed out, confused by Dorian’s unwillingness to reconnect with his family. “Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“Only that they’re trying to choke me,” he grumbled before shaking his head. “Don’t mind me. Let’s see what comes of this.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You tried to...change me!” Dorian spat, his lip curled in disgust. He was betrayed as his voice broke, a testament to how upset he truly was. It took barely a second for Atisha to realise what Dorian was talking about and the words were out before he could stop them.

“You make me sick,” he hissed, glaring at the magister. His interruption seemed to remind the men that he was also in the room and they both looked at him with surprise clear on their face. His eyes burned with rage as he stepped forward, putting himself between Dorian and his father. “Don’t try to contact him again. Let’s go.” The last phrase was directed at Dorian, who nodded and left the tavern, with Atisha on his heel.

The journey back to Skyhold was made in silence, as was the short walk up to the library. Dorian went to stand by the window, while Atisha slumped against one of the shelves and slid to the floor. It was a few minutes until Dorian spoke.

“He’s a good man, my father. Deep down-”

“No,” Atisha cut him off. “Good men don’t do things like that.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Dorian agreed after a pause, smiling sadly to himself. Looking up at him, Atisha sighed and called out his name. Having caught the man’s attention, he patted the floor beside him. Though he raised an eyebrow, Dorian didn’t argue and moved to sit by the Inquisitor’s side.

“Alright, put your head here,” he ordered, patting his shoulder. “You look like you could use a shoulder to cry on.”

“I’m not about to weep over something as insignificant as this,” he said, though he still rested his head on the elf’s shoulder. Atisha leant his head back and closed his eyes, looking the very picture of peace. A few minutes passed, with Dorian shuffling about every now and then. It wasn’t long until Atisha started to grow irritated with his constant squirming.

“Dorian,” he grumbled, not bothering to open his eyes. “Stop fidgeting.”

“I can’t help it,” he complained, shifting around some more. “This floor is just so uncomfortable and probably hasn’t been cleaned in the last age.”

“Shh..” The two men fell quiet again, the silence stretching on for much longer than before, only to be broken by a soft snore. Much to Atisha’s surprise, Dorian had fallen asleep. _So much for the floor being uncomfortable_ , he thought, smiling fondly at the man. So as not to disturb him, the elf resorted to sit and wait for him to wake up. During this time, he may have closed his eyes once more.

And if someone had wandered in to see the pair napping with content expressions on their faces? Well, they wouldn’t have been so heartless as to wake them from their pleasant dreams. As a result, it was a few hours later when they woke up, the only change in their positions being that their fingers had become entwined as they slept.


	2. Well of Sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually at work right now and finished this chapter that has been standing around in my drive for a few months. I'm wanting to write some more with Atisha since he is my precious child. He might even get a change of appearance!!

“No, Morrigan, I’m sorry but this,” Atisha said, gesturing to the Well, “Is my heritage. So I shall be the one to drink from it.” He smiled despite Morrigan’s disgruntled expression and his companions’ stunned silence. After taking a few steps towards the well, he paused and then bent down to yank off one of his boots.

“What are you doing?” asked Cassandra, the confusion clear on her face.

“Well, I’m going to have to get into the water,” he explained, barely sparing a glance towards her. “And these boots are comfortable and I don’t want to ruin them.” He struggled to stand upright while on one leg and nearly lost his balance completely, before Dorian came to lend an arm for support. Atisha took it gratefully and managed to remove his boots without toppling over. Before he could walk towards the well, Dorian grabbed his arm, effectively holding him in place.

“Are you sure about this? I don’t want to lose you to a well.” he murmured, his brows furrowing. Atisha placed his hand over the other’s and squeezed it gently.

“You won’t lose me,” he reassured him, his smile softening. Though he did not look fully convinced, Dorian let go of him and took a step back. Atisha looked at the Well of Sorrows and took a deep breath before moving forwards. The stone was surprisingly smooth under his feet and the water cold to the touch. He waded his way to the center of the well, until he stood at the deepest point, with water rippling around his waist.

Collecting some water in his cupped hands, he drank as much as he could with it dripping down his chin. He felt a jolt run through his body and couldn’t help but cry out in surprise, as he found himself surrounded by thick fog. From every direction, he could hear whispers but one particular phrase in Elvhen stuck out for him.  _ Why have you come? _

“Corypheus… A magister wishes to rip the veil open,” he called into the swirling mist, hoping that he’d be heard. “I must learn how to stop him.” The whispers seemed to grow louder, though this time he could not understand what they were saying. Feeling the desperation rising in his throat, he shouted out once more. “Please… I’ll pay any price you ask for!”

This seemed to satisfy the voices somehow, as they whispered “ _ Vir Mythal'enaste _ ” before a blinding light appeared in front of Atisha’s face, forcing him to close his eyes against its brightness. It floated closer to him until it touched his forehead, causing a burning hot pain to flash across his skin. 

“Festis bei umo canavarum,” he heard distantly, as the heat began to fade. “If you don’t come through this, I swear I’ll kill you.” He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the swaying branches of the trees above him. Coming to his senses, he lurched forwards and sucked in a deep breath. His head swam with all the voices running through his head and it was near impossible for him to focus on anything outside of them. Turning his head, he saw Dorian rushing forwards with a look of great relief on his face.

“Not dead! Well  _ that’s  _ a relief!” he said, the corners of his mouth turning up into a shaky smile. “So… Good? Bad? I’m dying to know.” Despite his concern, Atisha simply stared straight ahead, unable to process his words quite so soon. The well around him had seemingly vanished and his clothes seemed free from water as well.

Getting to his feet, he moved forwards on unsteady legs, and was surprised to see some of the fog had stayed, swirling around his ankles. However, his attention was soon caught by Corypheus’ approach. When he saw Atisha, his face twisted first into shock and then rage, as he shouted at them in his anger. He lifted off the ground and swiftly began to fly towards the group.

“The Eluvian!” Morrigan shouted, throwing an arm towards the mirror which began to shine with shifting blue patterns. Everyone began running towards it, Atisha staying till last to ensure everyone could get through. With all his companions safely through, he followed after them, not bothering to look over his shoulder as he passed through the glass.

Stumbling out of the other side, he looked around him to see his companions surrounding him and watching him with varying degrees of concern. Instead of addressing their worries, he simply nodded and walked down one of the corridor. While he registered the sound of footsteps following him, he paid no mind to them and instead concentrated on the whispering in his mind, in an attempt to make the voices clearer.

As focused as he was, Atisha was shocked when he felt someone grab onto his arm and press him against a wall. Dorian stared directly into his eyes, their faces only inches apart. Rather than leaning into a kiss as they usually would, they stayed where they were, neither of them saying a word.

“Atisha,” Dorian began, breaking off with a sigh. “What happened?” He didn’t offer any answer to his question, choosing instead to look off to the side, in an attempt to avoid Dorian’s hard gaze. He sighed again, before grabbing the elf’s chin and turning him to face him. “Talk to me. Are you alright?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Atisha whispered, swallowing against the lump in his throat. “I feel physically fine but there are all these voices in my head. They keep whispering and they’re all overlapping. I don’t understand. This was meant to help us know how to defeat Corypheus and all it’s done is make me more confused.”

Dorian took a step back, his hand dropping from Atisha’s chin to find it’s way wrapped around his wrist. With a gentle but insistent tug, he pulled him down till they were both sat on the floor, backs to the floor.

“Put your head here,” he said, patting his shoulder. “You look like you could use a shoulder to cry on.” Atisha let out a soft laugh at having his own words being repeated back at him, but rested his head against the man anyway. Once again, they sat in silence with Dorian shifting occasionally, but as before, it wasn’t long before they were both sound asleep.


End file.
